


Crowded

by Rookblonkorules



Series: Family Matters [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Original Child Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: Sometimes the bed gets crowded at night. Ed wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Caleb Elric (original character), Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Family Matters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933309
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Crowded

It started, as it usually did, with a pair of cold feet pressed up against the small of his back. 

Ed’s eyes shot open with a startled gasp and he arched his back to get away.

“Daddy!” a hushed voice whined from under the covers. “I’m cold!”

Ed didn’t think that meant his son had to put his icy feet right up against his back. 

“Come on.” Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he rolled over onto his back and patted the spot next to him. 

Caleb scrambled over his father, sharp elbows and knees digging into his stomach and Ed grunted, before throwing himself down in the empty space his father had made for him. 

Ed froze, worried that the ruckus would wake his sleeping wife and daughter. 

Winry shifted at his side with a soft sigh, but she didn’t wake up. 

Ed exhaled softly in relief. 

Since the birth of their infant daughter, a good night’s sleep had become a rarity. He wanted to ensure his wife slept the best they could. 

Nina turned fitfully in her sleep and Ed brushed a wisp of pale, blonde hair from his daughter’s face. 

She was so precious. 

“Daddy, you’re squishing me,” Caleb protested, wriggling.

“Sorry,” Ed whispered, pulling the sheets around both him and his son. 

“I like this, Daddy,” Caleb whispered back, content.

“I like it too, buddy.” Ed was already falling back asleep. “I like it too.”

He was woken up some time later by another elbow in his gut. 

Caleb had sprawled himself across the bed in his sleep. Ed had been crowded to the very edge of the bed. 

He could try moving him and risk waking up his family. 

Or he could move to the floor. 

...the floor seemed like the safer option.

Grumbling softly to himself, he slid out of bed, taking one blanket with him, and settling in for a longer night. 

“Ed…?” 

“Hmm?” Ed cracked one eye open.

Winry was peering down at him sleepily. “What are you doing down there?”

He shut his eye again. “The bed was too crowded. Go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> My dad has been kicked out of the bed a few times when my younger siblings all want to sleep in my parents' room. He usually takes the couch instead of the floor though.


End file.
